Stargate: Argyrus
by Benjamin J Brown
Summary: Following an accident involving a freak storm on an offworld mission, an SG-team is sent to the Ancient Outpost of Argyrus in the Kaliem Galaxy with no way of getting home, the team and their new expedition to save the Galaxy from the tyrannical Empire.


**Right, so here's my Stargate fic, Stargate: Argyrus. First off, I own nothing, barring the OC's in this fic. After that, I'm going to start by pointing out that, while I've put this in the SG-1 section, it's more meant as my own idea of what a third spin-off could be, returning more to the vein of Atlantis than Universe. I'm also going to say, I've got a long term plan for this fic, which is intended to have each group of approximately 20 chapters form one 'season', with a total of seven 'seasons' planned, ending on chapter 150. I know roughly where I want each season to start and, by proxy, where I need the previous one to end.**

**I'm also going to go ahead and say that, if you're expecting regular, prominent appearances from the likes of Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and others, you may as well stop reading now; especially early on, any appearances they make will be via communications with Earth only, with Teal'c probably not appearing until a certain milestone is passed, in any way. Indeed, the same goes for Jack O'Neill, however, due to his whole "Director of Homeworld Security" job, you can expect somewhat more appearances by him. I will, however, say that one established character will be joining Argyrus' cast of characters, albeit one who has only featured in a few episodes, and that's all you're getting for now.**

**Anyway, enough from me. Without further ado, I humbly present Stargate: Argyrus.**

…**..**

Captain Blake McGee jogged through the corridors of the SGC, trying desperately to clip his P90 to his tactical vest and failing dismally. He was running late for the mission his team, SG-21, were due to embark on. Yet again.

He knew how the rest of the team would react. Colonel Peter Watson, the team's CO, would lecture him for not adhering to rules and regulations. Major Kevin Andrews, the XO, would probably just nod along with Watson, the kiss ass he was. Then there was Lieutenant Michelle Petrovich, the team's gate expert, and probably the only one who wouldn't lecture him or criticise him in anyway.

If she did, she'd be one hell of a hypocrite, especially after she had come in late with a hangover a couple of weeks back. Then again, that had been his fault; he'd decided she needed to loosen up so had taken her to his local bar, something which had resulted in the red-haired twenty-five year old dancing half naked on a bar table. He hadn't dared step foot in there since, for fear of a lecture from the bartender, Lee.

As he walked into the gate room, he saw the rest of the team stood there, all in black BDUs, with the CO having not bothered with the jacket, wearing a black t-shirt in its place. Colonel Watson had his black hair slicked back, a cap on top of it, while Major Andrews' shaved head was beginning to show signs of his brown hair growing back. Of course, as always, Michelle had her hair tied back in a bob. However, Blake was less worried about Michelle and more worried about the look Watson had on his face; one that could probably scare a Jaffa shitless.

"Sorry I'm late." Blake said, finally managing to clip his P90 to his vest, muttering "Great, now you get where you're meant to be…"

"We'll discuss it later, McGee." Watson said, turning to the active Stargate "Let's move out."

"Don't we have to wait for a go?" Blake asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh, sir?" Michelle said to him quietly, leaning towards him "We got that five minutes ago. I had to go on about wormhole physics to get them to wait."

"We both know you love that stuff." Blake said quietly with a grin, before gesturing towards the gate and saying so everyone else could hear "Shall we?"

The four of them walked towards the gate. Watson and Andrews stepped through first, followed shortly after by Michelle. Blake reached the gate, reaching out and tracing a 'Z' in the 'puddle' as it was nicknamed, chuckling to himself before stepping through.

A half second later, he stepped through the other side of the gate, looking around. They were in a clearing in a lush, green forest, several leaves on the ground, as well as some kind of berries. Blake picked one up, sniffing the berry. It smelt like freshly cut grass, with just a hint of apricot thrown in.

"Don't go eating that, McGee." Andrews said, half smirking "We don't want you to end up with worms. Again."

"That was one time." Blake said, grinning back "Besides, you got them too."

"Shut up, McGee." Andrews retorted "And yes, that's an order."

"Just 'cause you know I'm right…" Blake muttered, being shot a glare by Andrews.

"Will you two cut it out?" Watson said, looking around "I don't see much around here that merits us hanging around too long. Looks like the forest goes for miles in all directions. Petrovich, dial the gate up, I don't like the look of that storm front coming in from the west."

"Aye sir." Michelle said, moving to the DHD and beginning to press the controls, pausing for a second before trying again "Uh, sir, we've got a problem."

"What is it?" Andrews said moving to look over her shoulder "Why haven't you started dialling?"

"I did." Michelle replied honestly "If I were to guess, I'd say the power to the gate's being disrupted by the electromagnetic interference from the storm."

As she spoke, the sky above them darkened, lightning visible above the clouds. After a second, a bolt of lightning struck less than twelve feet away from Blake, leaving a crater that was around five feet across and at least half as deep. A second later, another bolt struck the DHD, chaining to the gate and causing Michelle to fall back with a scream of pain, clutching a burn on her forearm.

Blake moved over to Michelle, checking her injury. She was lucky; the burn wasn't too major, nothing some ointment and a few bandages wouldn't help with. Andrews moved to the DHD, looking at the device, which appeared to be flashing up multiple different symbol combinations at once. As he tried to make sense of it, another bolt came down, striking Andrews and incinerating him on the spot.

A moment later, the final chevron locked, the unstable vortex of the gate blasting towards them, narrowly missing Watson. He turned to Blake, who was helping Michelle up. Blake looked at the wound on Michelle's forearm… and the GDO over it. Totally eviscerated. Watson looked at the DHD, a look of surprise on his face.

"Eight symbols…" He said, turning to the other two again "You two, get over here. Petrovich, you recognise the address?"

"She's in shock, sir." Blake said, standing up and picking Michelle up as he did, moving over to the DHD as another bolt hit where he'd been seconds before "It's an eight symbol address alright, but I'll tell you now; it's _not_ Atlantis."

"Oh well, we can't risk waiting around here." Watson said, gesturing to the gate "Get her through, I'll be right behind you."

"But-" Blake began before being pushed towards the gate by Watson, breaking into a run and crossing the event horizon.

…..

Blake skidded to a halt as he stepped through the other side of the gate, looking around. The room was slowly lighting up. It showed architectural elements similar to Atlantis, but there were definite differences; among other things, the sleeker, slightly less hexagonal design of everything, as well as the blue, green and silver elements comprising the large gate room.

He moved through the room, the place lighting up as he did. As he reached a set of stairs, he set Michelle down on them in a sitting position, checking her pulse. It was elevated, but steady, same as her slow but steady breathing. As he sat down next to her, he saw Watson step through the gate right before it shut down, leaving Blake to look at the gun metal grey gate with green lights on the chevrons and yellow symbols that looked to be made of small lights.

"So, that could've gone better." Blake said, reaching into his tactical vest and pulling out some ointment and a roll of bandage, removing the eviscerated GDO from Michelle's wrist and beginning to apply the ointment and bandages "Seriously, what the hell happened back there, sir?"

"No idea. All I know is I've never lost a man before." Watson said, grimacing before his face returned to it's neutral expression "Right, we need to find out where we are. What're your thoughts on this?"

"Aside from this place _clearly_ being Ancient?" Blake said, cocking an eyebrow as he finished applying the dressing "I haven't got any, aside from how the hell do we get back?"

Watson paused, apparently considering what Blake had said. After a second, he moved over to the stairs, undoing his tactical vest and sitting beside Blake, leaning back against the step behind him. It was the first time Blake could remember seeing the Colonel relax. Watson turned to face Blake after a moment, his face baring an inquisitive expression.

"If this place is Ancient, it's got to have one of those chairs, right?" He asked, before adding "And you used to work on Atlantis, until those Ancients showed up to take the place back. Did you ever have that jab thing?"

"Yeah, didn't like it mind; I _hate_ needles." Blake replied, before standing up "Guessing you want me to find the chair and see if I can get what we need to know?"

"No." Watson said, standing up as well and helping up Michelle, who was slowly coming to "I want _us_ to find the chair and see if you can get what we need to know. Come on, Captain."

…..

After about half an hour, the three of them finally came to what they were looking for; a large, blue and silver octagonal room. In the centre of the room was a large platform with a device similar to the Ancient chairs in Antartica and Atlantis, albeit in a green and silver colour scheme as opposed to the normal blue and silver. Blake turned to the other two, pausing for a second.

"Uh, this thing's safe to use, right?" He asked, getting quizzical looks from the other two "What? I never used the one in Atlantis and have never even _been_ to Antartica."

"Yes, it's safe." Michelle replied, adjusting the makeshift sling made from Blake's torn off left sleeve "It just uses the Ancient gene as a means to unlock the technology in the chair which then uses your mind as the control input, along with a fleshy panel on the right arm of the chair that-"

"Thanks, I get it." Blake said, cutting her off before she got into full techno babble mode, sitting in the chair, which tilted back in a similar manner to a recliner, lighting up "Okay, so what now?"

"Try to get a map, find out where we are." Watson said, a large map of what looked like it could be the whole universe appearing above them as Blake though about it, zooming in on a section at the opposite end to the milky way, then on a solar system in the leftmost corner then on the second planet from the star, a stargate address appearing next to the planet "This is where we are now?"

"I guess?" Blake said, only half sure of his response "What do I do next?"

"We need to know how much power this place has." Michelle said "When the Atlantis expedition first arrived, the power was-"

"Virtually dead, I know, I was there, remember?" Blake said, pausing for a second as the galaxy map was replaced by a number of readouts in the form of charts which Blake could sort of read "That's enough power to dial Earth, right?"

Blake and Watson turned to Michelle, who stood, virtually frozen, deep in thought. She was trying to work out if they had enough power or not. After a second, she nodded.

"Okay then, take notes." Blake said, focussing of Earth, the planet flashing up with an eight symbol stargate address appearing in the projection of Earth "You got the address?"

"Yes sir." Michelle said, the chair returning to it's upright position, with Blake standing up, Michelle turning to Watson "We can go home whenever you're ready."

"Okay, let's get back to that gate room, we can at least dial Earth and check in, then get orders as to what we're to do now." Watson said, turning to the door they came in from and beginning to walk out "Let's move out!"

…..

Fifteen minutes later, they were stood in the gate room, Michelle up in the control room, dialling the gate via the large, octagonal, gunmetal grey and green DHD, with a kind of touchpad interface. In response to each of her touches, the corresponding symbol on the gate would light up, the light doing a quick 360 of the gate before ending up back at the symbol it began at as the corresponding chevron lit up. After a moment, she pressed the central control, the gate engaged, the unstable vortex blasting out before retreating back to the event horizon, which began to flicker, appearing and disappearing at random.

"Uh, it's not supposed to do that, is it?" Blake said, getting a scolding look from Watson, before calling "Michelle, what's up with it?"

"I don't know." She replied, looking at the DHD in front of her, a holographic readout on it "I can't exactly read Ancient, but looking at this, I'd say that the wormhole's definitely remaining connected, it's just being destabilised by something."

"What's doing it?" Watson said "Is it safe to use?"

"I wouldn't recommend it, sir, not until we know it's safe." Michelle said, pulling her GDO from her vest pocket and punching in the IDC "Go ahead, try the radio."

"Okay." Watson said, pressing the button on his radio "Stargate Command, this is Colonel Peter Watson. My team and I are currently on an Ancient outpost. We are unable to return due to the wormhole being unstable. Please respond."

There was a pause, the gate still flickering. Finally, the radio began to have some kind of muffled speech come through, albeit totally masked by the static.

"The signal's too weak sir, the wormhole's not stable enough." Michelle said, looking at the holographic readout "If I'm reading this right, the wormhole's destabilisation is being caused by it drawing too much power, probably due to the eight chevron address. If they dial back in, the excess power won't be nearly as great and we should be able to receive messages as well as send them."

"Stargate Command, the wormhole's unstable at our end." Watson said as he pressed the button on top of his radio "We're going to disconnect the wormhole and ask you try to redial us. Please note that we have dialled in from an eight chevron address, so power consumption must be taken into your calculation while dialling in. Watson out."

He nodded to Michelle, who pressed a button on the DHD, the wormhole finally cutting off. Blake sighed to himself as he sat down, pulling a chocolate bar from his tactical vest and opening it, tearing the wrapper off and pulling it in half, tossing the half still in the packet to Michelle before taking a bite of his half. If they could be stuck there for a while, they had to ration resources as much as possible. After a second, the chevrons on the Stargate began to light up and lock in rapid succession before the unstable vortex of a newly established wormhole shot out, retreating back into the newly opened wormhole.

"SG-21, this is Stargate Command, do you read?" Came the voice of Sergeant Xander Quinn, the technician who worked on the Stargate Command dialling system, came through the team's radios "I repeat, this is Stargate Command to SG-21, please respond."

"Xander, you son of a bitch, I never thought I'd be happy to hear your voice." Blake said, pressing the button on top of his radio as he did, before getting a glare from Watson "Sorry."

"Sorry about that, sergeant, we're just glad to actually be able to get a conversation going." Watson said into his own radio "As I said before, we're in an Ancient outpost in, according to the database, the Kaliem galaxy. We're unable to establish a stable wormhole to Earth at this time, apparently due to the power systems putting too much power into the gate. Please advise."

"One moment, Colonel." Xander's voice came through the radio.

There was a pause. Blake stood up, moving up the stairs to take a look at the devices up in the control room area.

"Captain, please don't touch anything." Michelle said to him, barely looking away from the power readouts above the DHD "We shouldn't risk activating anything until we have an idea of what it does."

"You're talking like we're not going to be heading home anytime soon." He said, turning and half grinning, half grimacing, at her.

"Sir, the gate can't establish a stable eight chevron wormhole." She said, turning to face him "I've done the math, and to hop along the gate network all the way back to the Milky Way would take seventeen years, and that's assuming an easy, straight shot, the odds of which are astronomically low."

Blake looked at her, gobsmacked. Seventeen years? There was no way they could do that, not least of all due to the inability to carry enough resources. After a few moments, the sound of the radio getting a signal distracted him from his thoughts.

"SG-21, this is General Carter." Came the female voice down the radio, which Blake recognised from his time in Atlantis as belonging to Brigadier General Samantha Carter, formerly of SG-1 and former CO of the Atlantis expedition "I've spoken with General O'Neill, and he's asked me to send you some basic supplies for now. There are also some laptops and Ancient interface equipment. Colonel, given the situation, you've been ordered to go through the personnel files on the laptop and select forty-eight expedition members, both military and civilian. They'll be apprised of the situation and, provided they agree, will be joining you within a week. I'm also including the equipment you'll need to boost the signal gain on your radio so you can manage two way communication while dialling into us. The MALP with your equipment and provisions will be sent through another wormhole in twenty minutes. Carter out."

As the General finished speaking, the Stargate shutdown. Watson turned to face Blake and Michelle. He paused for a moment before sighing.

"Right, we're going to need to set up a base camp." He said, unclipping his P90 and setting it down on a low lying wall, about waist height "McGee, Petrovich, head back to the chair room, see if you can get a map of this place. I'll wait here and collect our gear when it's sent through."

"Aye sir." Blake said, grinning at Michelle and saying "Let's go, Michelle."

…

Forty-five minutes later, Watson was sat on the steps to the control room, facing the gate while on the laptop that had been sent through for him, connected to a MALP. As he finished browsing the current file he was on, deciding to add that person to his list of candidates for the expedition, Blake and Michelle came running in, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Sir, we need to go." Blake said, bending over and putting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Why's that, Captain?" Watson asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"We've found out how this place maintains its power." Michelle said, cutting Blake off "It uses the Ancient technology to induce storms outside, using the energy from the storm to recharge the capacitors. Potentially, it has a limitless amount of power which is very, very bad when it comes to dialling the gate outside of seven symbol addresses; normally, it would induce a light storm outside to provide enough excess power to maintain the eight symbol address. However, right now, the gate's suffering from damage, it can't maintain that high a charge, so this place is trying to provide more power than it needs, by far, that's why the wormhole was unstable."

"It's kind of like trying to power a cars headlights with a naquadah generator." Blake cut in.

"So, in short, very bad?" Watson said quizically.

"Not at first." Michelle said, beginning to speed up her speech "Imagine the Stargate as a, as the Captain said, car. You hook it up to a power source above the recommended 12 or 24 volt batteries, you're looking at an overload. It might not cause it to explode, initially, but in time, the build up could be catastrophic. Add in the naquadah used in the Stargate's construction, you're looking at an explosion that could destroy this place, at least."

"Okay, first, I said a cars headlights." Blake corrected, before adding "Second, how do we know that an incoming wormhole couldn't have the same effects?"

"An incoming wormhole draws power from the source of it." Michelle said, looking at the gate "If that blew while we were connected to Earth? The fallout they'd get would be catastrophic."

Blake paused. The Stargate could self destruct if they dialled Earth. That was something that needed fixing. Until then, there was no question about it.

They were stranded.

…**..**

**To Be Continued.**

…**..**

**Okay, so, there's the opening to this fic. As I said, I have a very (perhaps _ridiculously_ so) long term plan for this fic, which will become apparent. As for the title, _Argyrus, _it's the Latin translation of the Greek word Argyros, which served as the basis of the titular place in the Greek legend of Argyre, a literal land of silver. Thought it was appropriate for an alien outpost basis as, to people of the time, that is what the place would look like, and yes, the name will be revealed to the team as time goes on.**

**Anyway, hope you've all enjoyed it, R&R, please, no flames. B.**


End file.
